MAYMEWTWO: EL PROPOSITO DE MI VIDA
by Svenco-op
Summary: A love story between a human and a pokémon.
1. CAPITULO 1: Del porque de mi tristeza

PROLOGO

03/11/10:  
>Querido diario:<br>Tengo la suerte de poder decir que mi vida hoy salio de su habitual rutina =D. Mi hermanito Max ha estado metido en lo que parece ser una leyenda de hace mas de mil años, y no ha hecho caso de mis comentarios estos últimos días. No lo culpo. Lo conozco, se que le gusta todo eso y no le agrada la acción como a mi , pero no es eso lo que quiero contar precisamente.  
>Es algo fascinante. Max descubrió que los Pokemon tienen reglas en cuanto a la razón de su existencia. Cuando estas reglas se rompen, algo malo tiene que pasar. Y como era de esperarse, algo paso.<br>Cuenta una leyenda que cuando un Pokemon ingresa a nuestro mundo de una manera que no es la natural, surgen tres aves milenarias, las cuales se encargan de darle equilibrio al mundo Pokemon. No es necesario decir a que se refiere con equilibrio, esta mas que claro.  
>En fin, solo es una leyenda, pero es muy interesante. Quien sabe si algún día se haga realidad.<p>

Mi mano se siente algo dolorida de tanto escribir, creo que mejor iré a respirar aire fresco. Nos vemos diario =P.

-Fin de la nota-.

MAY/MEWTWO: EL PROPOSITO DE MI VIDA

CAPITULO 1: Del porque de mi tristeza 

"_Se supone que la vida tiene un valor, y que no debe jugarse con ella. Cuando pierde ese valor, ya nada tiene sentido y no se tiene vida. Por eso es tan importante, porque es el valor lo que hace a la vida tan emocionante.  
>Al menos es lo que tu me enseñaste, Madre. Todos los días de mi vida recuerdo tus palabras, como si me las dijeras al oído dulcemente, en cada instante. Es lo que me anima cuando percibo algo y se que estoy en lo correcto, lo que me levanta cuando caigo y no tengo con que agarrarme.<br>Eres mi faro, tus palabras lo son ahora que tu no estas. Eres mi faro, que jamás se apagara. Porque mientras tenga tu legado en mi corazón, podré contarle tus bellas oraciones a las personas que deseen escucharme, y que intenten descubrir el porque de nuestra vida, para que vivimos."_

"Pero porque hoy esas palabras no me llegan al alma de la misma manera, como ayer…"

_Intento encontrar amparo, en tu rostro…  
><em>

-Ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar.

-No es cierto. Lo sabes. En tu corazón, sabes que no es así.

-¿Porque haces esto? Que es lo que ellos te dan a cambio de todo esto que haces? Cual es tu recompensa?

-No me entiendes…

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

-No lo hago para ser recompensada. Lo hago porque mi corazón así me lo ordena.

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, niña. Jamás entenderé a los que son como tu.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar mis palabras?

-Es gracioso. Hace frío ahora.

-Es cierto.

Estaba lluvioso. Todo se encontraba cercado por nubes grises y tristes. De alguna manera inexplicable, el día conspiraba para hacer que la chica no encontrase razones que borren su infelicidad.

Llega a su casa. Sin embargo, no siente esa sensación que todos tenemos al encontrar un lugar familiar, un lugar en el cual podemos guardar nuestros secretos, y tener la seguridad de que permanecerán allí, el tiempo que nosotros nos decidamos a hacerlos conocidos al mundo.  
>Se siente extrañada.<br>Extrañada, porque de un momento violento a otro momento, trágico esta vez, su ideal se hizo trizas. No, ya no se siente así. Ahora se siente traicionada.

La chica se llamaba May. Y su devoción hacia un fin ideal para todos quedo truncada esta misma tarde. Su padre y su madre forjaron lo que ella era hoy. Se decía a si misma que el día que permitiese que alguien la derrote, el esfuerzo de sus padres caería al suelo y se rompería en mil pedazos, imposibles de ser ensamblados.

_"Dios concibió a las personas. Pero no las hizo iguales, ya que sino ninguna de ellas encontraría misterio y curiosidad a su semejante. Por eso somos distintos."_

Solía pensarlo, para consolar su mente. No lo lograba.

-¿Porque tuve que conocerlo? - murmuraba, entre palabras que se volvían sollozos.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, se había dormido.  
>Se levanto horrorizada, con un dolor de cabeza leve, pero le resulto extraño no poder abrir con facilidad sus ojos azules.<p>

-Es como si hubiera llorado una eternidad- dijo con un tono de voz algo molesto y grave, pero pronto se percato de que era de madrugada y podría despertar a su pequeño hermano.  
>Con pereza, giro su cabeza y miro su habitación. Su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos contrariados, que intento ordenar con esfuerzo.<br>Se levanto de su cama y lavo su rostro.

-Esto no puede lastimarme. Es el legado de mi madre, jamás podrán arrebatármelo. Yo se que las cosas realmente son así. Pero no.. No entien…no entiendo porque…

Sus ojos volvían a ponerse vidriosos y la primera lagrima que vio caer hizo que intentara reprimir sus emociones.  
>Miro a su lado.<br>Tenia un vaso con agua y galletas en la mesa de al lado de su cama. Habían sido dejadas por su hermano, que noto que algo malo le había ocurrido y le dejo una nota que decía:

-"Todo estará bien. Mañana es un día nuevo"- leyó en voz baja.

_"Mientras exista un mañana, puedes seguir construyendo tu camino. Ese camino seguirás toda tu vida, también lo harán las demás personas que sean como tu, por eso no puedes dejar de construir."  
><em>

Max se despertó algo mas tarde de lo usual. Se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo, ya que "pudo haberse pasado de largo algún dato interesante sobre el mundo Pokemon" según sus propias palabras.  
>Noto que al levantarse, de su pecho se desprendió una nota de papel.<p>

"Max, gracias por ser mi hermano. No conoces lo mal que mi corazón se sentía. No tendrás que conocerlo jamás, porque te prometo que cada vez que me pase algo así, pensare en tus palabras".

Ese pequeño trozo de papel logro sacarle la primer sonrisa de su día.


	2. CAPITULO 2: De por qué su alma no encuen

CAPITULO 2: De por qué su alma no encuentra amparo en la felicidad

"_El misterio de la vida, me gustaba llamar así ese gran secreto que la hace tan emocionante. ¿Cuál, pienso yo, seria su significado si todos fuéramos iguales?.  
>Las personas de este mundo no son iguales. Al contrario de lo que tu solías creer, encontraras que hay una enorme variedad de personalidades, pensamientos e ideales. Para conocerlas todas, tienes que abrir tu mente, darle lugar a la curiosidad, soltar tus sentimientos.<br>Puedes hacerlo. Las flores, los animales, todo aquel que vive, confía en que hagas lo correcto."_

Mewtwo continuaba caminando.

Caminaba por un bosque poblado de arboles, por lo que era dificil distinguir si alguien mas transitaba o vivia por esos lares. Era un lugar magico, parecia que salio directamente de un cuento de hadas. Pero Mewtwo jamas habia leido uno, por lo que nada magico pudo encontrar de aquel lugar.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado en la niña, cuyo nombre era May. En lo que le había dicho aquel día.  
>Quería saber cual era el motivo de su existencia. Tenia vagos recuerdos de su pasado. Para el, su mundo ahora es un rompecabezas. El problema es que no conoce donde quedo la caja del mismo y las otras piezas. Solo posee algunas, que permanecen intactas, y otras, que están agrietadas y deformes, producto del paso del tiempo.<p>

Algo arruino su meditación.

Era un entrenador Pokemon. Según su aspecto Mewtwo pudo deducir que era principiante aun. Llevaba consigo un Mudkip, que se mostraba muy afectivo con el humano.  
>Ambos se veían nuevos en esto de las batallas Pokemon, sin embargo, daba la impresión que los dos afrontaban a la vez lo desconocido con optimismo.<p>

Estaban reconociendo el territorio, probablemente en busca de alguien con quien entrenar. Pero ya no tienen motivos para seguir buscando.

Mewtwo se interpuso en el camino del entrenador y su Pokemon.

-¿Qué demon- un Pokemon aquí?¿ahora?…

Dudo un momento, no sabia que hacer… sus piernas le indicaban que saliera corriendo, pero su mente se mantenía fijamente en el que se había aparecido tan repentinamente.

Finalmente, se mantuvo en donde estaba.

-Ja! Ves eso, Mudkip? Tenemos un desafío! Somos muy afortunados, ya que tu y yo al fin podremos demostrar de que madera estamos hechos!. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no señor! Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, donde se encuentra tu entrenador?

No había respuesta alguna.

-Parece que no tienes entrenador. Entonces será mas fácil. Me temo que estábamos buscando un Pokemon entrenado ya que queremos mejorar nuestras habilidades.

El joven miro a su Pokemon.

-Mejor vámonos, Mudkip. Perdemos el tiempo aquí.

El Pokemon lo siguió.

Pero se frenaron de golpe al oír una voz de ultratumba.

La voz recitaba:

-No necesito entrenador. Yo soy un entrenador. Con eso es suficiente.

Nadie decía nada. Hasta que Mewtwo volvió a hablar.

-Lo se, no es normal que sucedan este tipo de cosas. Pero si hay algo que también se, es que los humanos son criaturas cobardes. Como dice ese dicho? "tira la piedra, pero no escondas la mano". … es así como dice, verdad?.

Recién después de todo eso el joven se dignaba a replicar.

-Escúchame, no soy ningún cobarde. No vamos a salir corriendo. Si estamos aquí, significa que tenemos algo que hacer. Si quieres batallar con nosotros por mi esta bien. No me vengas a suplicar luego de que te hayamos dado una lección.

Generalmente los que hablan de mas son los que primero caen. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Mewtwo puso fuera de combate fugazmente a Mudkip, y ataco a su entrenador, quien suplicaba entre sollozos que no lo lastimara, que era un novato, que tenia mucho que aprender.

-En efecto, tienes demasiado que aprender. Primero a cerrar la boca a tiempo. Después vemos que mas…

El Pokemon malherido intentaba ayudar a su compañero. Tenían un lazo muy fuerte. No sabia porque.

-Como quieran -suspiro el agresor, y se marcho.

No estaba contento con lo que había hecho. Sabia que tenia un enorme poder, y quería soltarlo cuanto antes.  
>Se encontró con un gimnasio, que se hallaba en el medio del bosque. Intuyo que podía ser para domesticar a los Pokemon salvajes, y por eso estaba allí.<p>

Destruyo la puerta principal, y en un arranque de furia ataco a todos los Pokemon que se encontraban allí, siendo entrenados, y algunos incluso estaban siendo alimentados ya que había un pequeño criadero. Pero no importo. Mewtwo quería demostrar que valía. Lo disfruto, el ver como su poder emanaba de sus poros. No hubo que lamentar ninguna perdida, ya que sabia que compartía rasgos con aquellas criaturas.

Dejo el gimnasio Pokemon. Su sonrisa de éxito se esfumo en un suspiro. Seguía sintiéndose vacío. Un vacío que lo molestaba, lo ponía mas furioso. El pensar en la amistad del humano y el Pokemon, quizás.

-Ese Mudkip.. Se veía demasiado amigable con el humano del bosque… porque?

Nadie había para responder su interrogante.


	3. CAPITULO 3: Lagrimas

CAPITULO 3: De porque llueven lagrimas en el Paraíso

_"Nadie está solo. Tu me tienes a mi. Estoy segura de que mis palabras serán importantes para ti cuando seas más grande. Mientras seas tu misma, y siembres bondad y alegría por los bellos campos de este vasto y poblado planeta, siempre tendrás alguien en quien confiar. Vive la vida, May"_

Era un día hermoso. Las flores estaban alegras y radiaban con su belleza, los pájaros cantaban alegres melodías, el cielo estaba de un color celeste vivo, con algunas nubes que parecían dibujar formas graciosas. May decidió que era el día perfecto para poner en orden el conflicto de ideas que llevaba en su interior. Decidió ir a buscar a Ash, uno de sus mas íntimos amigos, y juntos caminaron en silencio bajo el enorme cielo pintoresco.

La niña se sentía algo animada, gracias a las palabras de su hermano Max. Pero su mente aun estaba contrariada, y no encontraba la paz que anhelaba tener al contemplar el paisaje.  
>No podía sacar de su cabeza a ese insensato Pokémon con el que se topo días atrás, Mewtwo. Tenia demasiadas preguntas acerca de él, el motivo de su comportamiento, su actitud arrogante y fría, y un sinfín de intrigas con muy pocas herramientas para resolver.<br>Afortunadamente a su lado iba uno de los mejores entrenadores de Pokemon de la actualidad, Ash Ketchum.

-Sé de lo que me hablas, May. Conozco a Mewtwo. Ya nos habíamos enfrentado a él, y sabemos de lo que es capaz.- comentaba Ash tranquilamente, y dispuesto a contarle su historia.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que escuchamos ese nombre. Lo oímos por medio de otro entrenador Pokémon, un antiguo rival, Gary Oak. Él solo se enfrento a Mewtwo, y fue derrotado plenamente.  
>También recuerdo sus palabras. No producían temor, ni siquiera tristeza. Eran palabras que reflejaban incertidumbre, como tu acabas de hablarme ahora. Incertidumbre, porque no entendía como podía existir una criatura con tal poder.<p>

"Pero yo me pregunto, si existe alguien así, no seria una herramienta infalible para el bien? Nadie volvería a querer aprovecharse del cariño que nosotros le tenemos a los Pokemon- decía Ash, acariciando a su fiel amigo Pikachu.

-Ese es precisamente el problema, él se cree una herramienta, y por eso creo yo se comporta así- le respondió May.

-Entonces cambia lo que dije, inventa otra palabra. Siempre llegaras al mismo resultado de todas formas.

-Te entiendo, Ash, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. Se ve que te dio demasiados problemas en el pasado.

-Así parece, pero sabes, no es realmente malo. Necesita alguien que lo entienda. Y creo que sé quien puede ser ese alguien.

Ash se volteó hacia donde estaba ella. Se detuvieron.

No decían nada. Ash no apartaba sus ojos de los de la niña, que en un instante, se puso colorada e intentó bajar la vista. No lo conseguía. Por algún motivo que desconocía, ella tampoco podía fijar su vista en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Ash.

_"Dicen que hay miradas que dicen mil palabras. Mientras yo tenga tus ojos, no necesito que digas ni una palabra."_

Ella entraba en una especie de trance. La mirada del joven entrenador la habia hipnotizado. Evitó por todos los medios que su cuerpo poseia de reprimir sus sentimientos hacia el, en focalizarse en lo que realmente tenia que hacer. ¿Pero realmente era lo que ella queria, ir tras Mewtwo? ¿o quedarse con el chico que la miraba tan cariñosamente?. No supo responderse. Esperaba que él reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

Él miraba fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de ella. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba, pero sintió que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. No podía explicárselo, no podía saber por qué razón no lograba decirle lo que sentía, su agonía, pero es algo que su corazón se reservaba para si, y no iba a traicionarlo.

Hasta que May logró romper la singular atmosfera que ofrecían los cantos de los pájaros y los grillos.

-Debo encontrarlo. Debo encontrar a Mewtwo. No puedo permitir que esto quede así.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, si tu quieres claro.

Hubo otro silencio, más breve esta vez.

-Te lo agradezco Ash, pero es algo que debo hacer yo sola.

-De acuerdo. Pero no hoy. Comienza a oscurecer.

-Es cierto, no me había fijado.

-Ven, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa al menos.

Los dos emprendieron el camino a casa, decorando con sus siluetas distantes la puesta de sol. 


	4. CAPITULO 4: De por qué ya no soy quién d

CAPITULO 4: De por qué ya no soy quién digo ser

"_Si tu no sabes que camino tomar, como esperas lograr tu objetivo en la vida? En la vida se nos trazo diferentes senderos, para cada uno de nosotros. No todos son buenos, no todos son malos. Pero los tenemos. Quien seas depende de cual elijas. Pero debes elegir. Solo asi descubriras el porque de tu vida."_

Nadie pudo escuchar lo que susurraba. Nadie debía escuchar lo que susurraba. Descargó la opresión de su pecho con palabras que ningún ser viviente podría ser capaz de explicar.  
>A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar rodeado de un ambiente extraño, que no pudo reconocer, ni siquiera pudo intentar recordar, ya que el cofre de los recuerdos en su corazón no admitía llave alguna que coincidiera con la cerradura que él probaba. No había visto las ovejas, tan blancas como la nieve, y las vacas que comían un alegre pasto verde. Claro que el Pokemon desconocía el nombre de esas relucientes criaturas, pero contemplarlas ayudaba a borrar de cierta manera el fastidio y malestar que provoco el resultado de su previo ataque al centro Pokémon.<br>Su alma se sentía tranquila, sus piernas estaban relajadas, antes rígidas. Y sus manos por primera vez se soltaban por ellas mismas, cuando solían permanecer amenazantes, listas y atentas a cualquier enfrentamiento, sea contra humanos o Pokémon.

Creyó haber encontrado el lugar perfecto. Reposó despacio su cabeza contra la suave tierra, y su mente viajo hacia horizontes desconocidos.

Despertó, pero ya no estaba frente a la pradera contemplando a las ovejas blancuzcas ni a las vacas alimentándose.  
>Estaba frente a una niña, de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, remera roja, y algo mas alta que el. Su manera de hablar, de expresarse, la definía como una persona noble, tierna y comprensiva, pero que a su vez, cuando tiene una meta, vence el obstáculo que sea para conseguirla.<p>

Era el, estaba contemplando a la niña, la cual se veía nerviosa pero intentando parecer segura de sus dichos.  
>Sin embargo, podía ver su cuerpo. Lo divisaba desde las alturas, como si de repente volara. Se noto rígido, inflexible.<p>

Al contemplar todo esto, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Se preocupo de una manera terrorífica, intentando volver a la carne, pero a su vez quería ver con mas claridad a la persona que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-A lo mejor no soy ninguno de los dos- pensó Mewtwo. - Quizás soy alguna especie de Pokemon volador que justo pasaba por allí y tuvo la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo.

Pero su cabeza formuló un interrogante fugaz, sin previo aviso y sin consulta alguna.

"Si no soy ninguno, ¿porque estoy viendo esto? ¿Por qué puedo recordar a esa chica, si mis recuerdos eran borrosos hasta ese entonces? Debo ser yo, tengo que ser yo, no hay otra explicación…"

Su meditación llego a un fin cuando escuchó voces: la conversación había empezado.

-Eres tu. El Pokemon que fue creado por medios no convencionales. Siento abordarte de esta manera, pero queria decirte algo, y no pude encontrarte por ningun lado- decía ella.

El, sin embargo, no respondía.

Ella no entendia el porque de su silencio. Pero siguió hablando.

-He estado buscándote. Quiero saber mas de ti. Me intrigas. Me intriga tu entorno. Conozco una leyenda que quizá pueda interesarte.

Seguía sin responder.

La chica, cuyo nombre era May, no soporto ser tratada tan fríamente. El Pokemon se mostraba distante, con una mirada dura, ojos en el horizonte como quien ve algo que los demás no pueden.

Los ojos de ella se tornaron vidriosos. El no se percato de ese detalle. Y si se hubiera percatado, hubiera ofrecido cuando mucho una disculpa. Pero no era esa clase de persona. El no. Era un Pokemon. Pero uno distinto. Y ese era su tormento.

_"¿Porque te comportas así?"_

En ese instante, su mundo exploto. Los fragmentos que este dejo hicieron que Mewtwo recordase la conversación que había mantenido con la chica de ojos tristes.

-Ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar.

-No es cierto. Lo sabes. En tu corazón, sabes que no es así.

-¿Porque haces esto? Que es lo que ellos te dan a cambio de todo esto que haces? Cual es tu recompensa?

-No me entiendes…

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

-No lo hago para ser recompensada. Lo hago porque mi corazón así me lo ordena.

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, niña. Jamás entenderé a los que son como tu.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar mis palabras?

-Es gracioso. Hace frío ahora.

-Es cierto.

Sus motivos para brindar tales respuestas eran desconocidos hasta para el mismo. Sabia que alguien le había dicho algo importante, que no podía tomarse con una sola mano. Y ese alguien era una niña frágil.

Vago por la pradera, de vuelta al mundo real. Había quedado vacía. Ya no producía el mismo fervor que antes.

No se sentía el mismo. Se sentía como alguien mas.


	5. CAPITULO 5: De por qué no creo en supers

CAPITULO 5: De por qué no creo en supersticiones

"_Existen personas que son capaces, con una mirada, de hacernos entender el valor de la vida. Si estas personas realmente existen, ¿no vale la pena acaso que nos embarquemos en su búsqueda? _

El trabajo de detective no es precisamente la tarea que la hace perder el sueño, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo si es que quería encontrar a Mewtwo.

Siguió las pisadas. Eran enormes. Cuatro veces mas grandes que las pisadas de ella misma. Pisaba con sus pequeños pies dentro de las del Pokemon, como un intento para escapar del aburrimiento. Si, cuando no tiene con quien hablar, se aburre fácilmente.

May se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo, llamado Emerald City, el cual de alguna manera le recordaba al lugar donde nació.  
>Recorrió las calles, los parques, los locales de dicho pueblo. En un primer lugar se asusto, pensó que Mewtwo pudo haber llegado al limite y empezar a atacar personas inocentes. Pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que el Pokemon no buscaba eso. Buscaba algo mas. Algo importante. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Ash.<br>Mientras pensaba para si, también sus sentidos se agudizaban, principalmente el de la vista, intentando localizar a algún ser viviente.  
>Parecía estar todo muy tranquilo, el silencio era mucho, hasta producía temor.<p>

Hasta que apareció la primera persona. Era una mujer, con edad suficiente para ser su madre. Corría, estaba visiblemente asustada y se alejaba de un lugar especifico, que May había podido divisar antes, pero le resto importancia, puesto que podía tratarse de un lugar reservado para acampar.

-Oiga, disculpe! DISCULPEEE! - le grito May a la alborotada mujer, que se freno de golpe y fue desesperadamente a donde estaba la chica que la llamo.

-¡Debes huir de aquí, muchacha, rápido!- su énfasis de repente la asustó-este lugar es demasiado peligroso para gente como nosotros.

-¿Pero qué paso?¿Por qué me dice todo esto?¿Acaso tiene que ver con aquella cortina de humo que se ve a lo lejos?- dijo May señalándole el lugar.

La mujer suspiro hondo, y respondió.

-Mira, no me gusta contar esta clase de cosas, pero existía un rumor de por aquí que decía que cada 1000 años ocurriría una catástrofe, es por eso que nosotros, los habitantes, nos oponíamos a que aquel gimnasio se construyera cerca de nuestro pueblo, ya que el rumor estaba relacionado con una criatura, un "Pokemon",como le llamaban. Francamente no se qué significa exactamente esa palabra, pero estoy completamente segura que no puede ser nada agradable…el punto es que nunca nos escucharon, nuestros reclamos no sirvieron de nada, ¿y que pasó?..Pues adivina. Pasó lo que tienes frente a tus ojos..

May quedó estupefacta. Conocía esa cifra, los mil años, pero no recordaba de donde la había leído exactamente.

-Oh no! No puede ser! No es verdad! Esas aves!- gritó con una voz aterrada.

La mujer la miró como quien mira a un loco.

-Mira niña, no quise asustarte, pero esa es la historia. Y habrás notado que las casas, las calles, todo quedo vacío. Naturalmente, estas son las consecuencias.

Porque mejor no te vas de aquí. No se que viniste a buscar, pero hoy no es el momento-ooh! ¡espera un segundo!- exclamo, acordándose de algo- ¿Por qué no te muestro nuestro refugio?, quizás quieras quedarte con nosotros hasta que todo esto acabe.

Pero May no brindo importancia a esto ultimo. Tenia que llegar allá, cuanto antes. Intentó calmarse, borrar el frenesí que le produjo las noticias que aquella mujer traia consigo.

Se volteó, y con una sonrisa bondadosa, le dijo que no era necesario, que volvería a su casa, y le dio las gracias por haberla alertado del peligro.

La pueblerina se sintió extrañada y le dijo adiós, corriendo con toda la energía que sus piernas podian emplear. May, por el contrario, camino para el lado contrario, asegurándose que la mujer no viera que iba en dirección a la zona del incidente.

"Las aves milenarias"…- se susurró para si misma.

Aun sabiendo que arriesgaba su vida encarando hacia la dirección que según los aldeanos vecinos, "era augurio de muerte", no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

_"Se lo debo a Max, el haberme contado esa historia. Igualmente, no quiero deberle demasiado, mi hermano puede ser muy irritante a veces"_- pensaba para si.

Se acercaba al sitio, el humo cubría su visión, y por momentos se hacia insoportable. Era imposible ver al otro lado sin cruzarlo.


	6. CAPITULO 6: De por qué existo en este mu

CAPITULO 6: De por qué existo en este mundo surreal, parte I

"_Las personas pueden ser crueles. Pueden ser cariñosas. Pueden ser malvadas. Pueden ser bondadosas. Pero hay algo que debes saber: si quieres conocer el verdadera significado de esto, de lo que nosotros llamamos vida, primero intenta por entender tu significado, porque eres como eres.  
>Tienes que buscar tu verdad, y no la verdad en si."<em>

Mewtwo continuaba caminando.

Nació gracias a la existencia de otro Pokemon, llamado Mew. En un principio, se suponía que el mismo Mewtwo seria un clon de Mew, pero gracias al deseo de poder de sus creadores, lo dotaron de una apariencia singular y de habilidades únicas, puesto que, en un futuro, vencería al propio Mew -considerado hasta ese entonces como el Pokemon mas poderoso- y robaría su lugar de prestigio.  
>Crearon, entonces, un Pokemon artificial.<p>

-Crearon su propia perdición- se dijo para si mismo.

Se sentó junto a un río, contemplando en el su rostro.  
>No entendía porque tenia que ser de esa manera. Porque no era igual a los demás. Que fue lo que hizo para recibir ese castigo.<br>No entendía porque estaba rodeado de personas con ideas egoístas. Porque no podían hacer la paz. Que fue lo que la Tierra -Oh, que bello planeta- hizo para merecer a esos habitantes.

Miraba sus manos, y las alzaba al cielo.

-Yo fui creado artificialmente. Las personas fueron creadas por Dios. De cierta manera, todos fuimos creados, de una u otra manera, con un objetivo. Ese objetivo es lo que les permite seguir adelante. Yo no puedo hacerlo, porque aun no conozco el mío.

"Pero es que acaso tengo impuesto un objetivo, o existen personas que crean su propio objetivo, "artificialmente"?

La palabra volvía a atormentarlo. Su cabeza ardía.  
>Gritó, muy fuerte.<br>Gritó, de modo que todo el universo pudiera escucharlo, pudiera sentir su dolor.

_  
>¿Que sucede, Mewtwo? ¿Que es lo que te produce tanto dolor?<br>_

El Pokemon volteo para ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie cerca suyo. Volvió a escuchar la voz.

_Quizás pueda ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte…_

Volvió a voltear, sin resultado. Inclusive alzo su mirada hacia el cielo, considerando que podría ser un mensaje divino, que quizás realmente su tristeza rindió frutos, pero no. Un pensamiento feliz en un momento triste.  
>Bajo su mirada, y allí estaba. Un hombre misterioso, al cual no pudo describir con certeza. No sabía porqué un hombre intentaria hablarle.<p>

"Solo se preocupan por sí mismos"

Intentó usar su imaginación.  
>Lo imagino llevando un sobretodo y un sombrero que cubría casi todo su rostro. Tampoco entendía por que lo imaginó de esa manera, y no de otra en particular, pero surgió de una manera espontanea, al fin y al cabo su apariencia era lo menos importante.<br>Parecía que aquel sujeto de verdad entendía el significado de sus palabras.

Estaba parado frente a él. Mewtwo se levantó rápidamente y mantuvo distancia.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que hacías escuchando lo que dije? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

El sujeto soltó una carcajada. Se río con ganas.

-Me decepcionas, amigo. ¿Qué no eras tu el que quería que alguien lo escuche?. Pues aquí me tienes. Te escuche, cumplí tu deseo silencioso. Ahora quiero escuchar el dolor de tu alma.

Mewtwo volvió a bajar la mirada. Realmente quería que alguien entendiera su dolor, pero en ese momento en particular, no.  
>¿Qué podía perder? ¿Acaso un humano tomaría en serio a un Pokemon? ¿Acaso un humano podría llorar, compadeciéndose por ese Pokemon? ¿Qué puede perder?<p>

-Otra vez con tu complejo de inferioridad. Nunca cambias, Mewtwo. Dudo que lo hagas, si sigues con esos pensamientos.

-¿Como demonios hiciste para-?

-Aun no me cuentas que te sucede.

-Como si te importara.

-No sabes. No puedes saber que me importa y que no.

-Sí que puedo. Tengo poderes. Poderes superiores. Poderes que un humano jamás podría aspirar a obtener. ¿Puedes, entonces, decir que tengo un complejo de inferioridad? ¿Puedes?

-Tienes mucho que aprender aun, jóven Pokemon.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

….

El hombre al que Mewtwo acababa de imaginar rompió con la armonía.

-Bien, ya te has decidido.

-Que sea rápido. No soporto la presencia de ti y de los tuyos.

El hombre intentó dibujar una oración. Mewtwo trato de no entender la verdad de sus palabras, pero tenia demasiadas dudas. Dudas sobre él, sobre todo. Y necesitaba esclarecerlas.


	7. CAPITULO 7: De porque existo en este mun

_CAPITULO 7: De por qué existo en este mundo surreal, parte II_

_"Tus pensamientos nublan tu juicio, Mewtwo. Y tu juicio jamás será justo mientras no aprendas a estudiar a cada persona, a cada ser humano. Tu fuiste creado artificialmente, eres distinto, igual que cada individuo de este planeta. Entonces, ¿porque te crees inferior a los demás?"_

-¿Eres lo que quieres ser? ¿o eres lo que otros quieren que seas?

Basto solo una frase, una oración, para hacer reflexionar a Mewtwo. El Pokemon no sabia porque lo hacia, pero de un instante a otro estaba intentando descifrar los mensajes ocultos que dejaban los proverbios de aquel hombre.  
>No lo conocía. Jamás en su vida lo había visto. Pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Sus palabras reflejaban seguridad, honestidad. Incluso permitió verlo con otros ojos, con ojos de un hijo que mira a un padre. Pero solo por unos segundos, no podía confiar en ninguno de estos individuos.<p>

Los seres humanos.

En el momento que descubrieron el fuego, lo utilizaron no solo para abrigarse en las noches de frío, sino para amedrentar a aquellos que poseían mejores cosas, y que no podrían conseguir con solo discutirlo.  
>Cuando crearon la pólvora, iniciaron una nueva era. Tenían otro método, otro camino para conseguir lo que buscaban. Pero jamás reflexionaron acerca de lo que hacían, acerca de lo que le causaban al otro, solo por sus caprichos egoístas.<br>Jamás reflexionaron sobre la vida de aquellos infelices a los que mataban.

¿Entonces porque, Ser Supremo que todo lo ve? ¿Por qué tengo que mostrar afecto hacia ellos? ¿Por qué tengo que creer en lo que dicen? Por todo lo que se, los humanos son como un puñal en la espalda.

_No te des vuelta, míralo a los ojos._

Hoy, sin embargo, me encuentro aquí, escuchando las palabras de un humano, que cree saberlo todo. Podría fácilmente leer su mente y cambiar sus pensamientos, adecuarlos para que, cuando salgan de su boca, sean música para mis oídos.

Pero no puedo. No puedo.

-¿Escuchas lo que digo?

-Vagamente.

-Es un progreso. Si me pones atención, quiere decir que lo que dice alguien como yo puede ser de interés para alguien como tu.

"Sabes, he caminado por la historia por incontables años, igual que tu. He visto tragedias, héroes, pero lo peor aun no ha sucedido.  
>Existe la posibilidad de que algo terrible le suceda a las personas buenas de este mundo. Un nuevo Pokémon surgirá, de la mas oscura noche, y deberás decidir que camino tomar.<p>

-No se porque lo hago.

-Qué cosa?

-Escucharte. No debería hacerlo. Eres como todos. Son escoria.

-Volvemos al principio, Mewtwo. No debemos hacerlo. Siempre hacia adelante.

Puso su mano sobre su hombro. El Pokémon sintió calor, sintió algo distinto, que su fría existencia jamás había experimentado. Su mirada ahora ya no era la de un hombre sabio. Era la de un padre.

Pero no sentía su mano. Intentó tocarla, pero no pudo.  
>Se vió de repente en un mundo que no le correspondía.<p>

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó el Pokémon - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ya lo sabrás. Pero antes quiero que pienses, que reflexiones en todo lo que te he dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo…. Mi cabeza… Oh Dios, siento..siento que va a estallar.

-Sabes que es lo que debes hacer, Mewtwo. Tu interior te dice que luches, que intentes ver el valor de cada persona, de la vida. Te hace plantear el por qué de tu comportamiento, te escucha, y trata de ofrecer una solución que sane tu alma. Pero tu exterior es lo que te lo impide en este momento. Es con quién estoy hablando ahora.

Comprendió en un parpadeo quién era.

_"Tienes que dar gracias porque una persona, una niña se haya molestado por tratar de enseñarte que vale la pena luchar por algo.  
>Tú tienes un objetivo debes descubrirlo. Pero para eso, mejor empieza a ver al mundo con otros ojos."<br>_

Su otro yo había hablado. Lo suficiente como para que no vuelva a lamentarse ante el cielo. Pero en su mente rondaba otro pensamiento:

Existe la posibilidad de que algo terrible le suceda a las personas buenas de este mundo. Un nuevo Pokémon surgirá, de la más oscura noche, y deberás decidir que camino tomar.

-Es la niña. La niña que vi aquí, y en mis sueños. Vuelve para atormentarme. Para destruir mi mente. Pero algo me dice que debo encontrarla. Y La encontraré.-volvió a decirse para si.

En un suspiro nadie había quedado contemplando el majestuoso río.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Encuentro

_CAPITULO 8: Encuentro_

El humo que originó inicialmente el conflicto podia divisarse inclusive desde la inmensa altura de los cielos. Las criaturas que por alli merodeaban huyeron, temiendo por sus vidas. Hasta las mas curiosas tuvieron que abandonar el lugar, era imposible respirar en aquel momento.  
>Las que por fortuna lograban salir de aquella cortina de humo alertaban a sus pares, y estos a su vez avisaban a los siguientes.<br>Sin embargo, no eran pocos los que querian ayudar a los heridos que experimentaron en carne propia la destrucción del gimnasio. Pero la explosión provocada a manos de Mewtwo hizo que el fuego se propagara y consumiera los árboles que lamentablemente nada podian hacer para defenderse o escapar.  
>Los Squirtle hacian retroceder al ardiente enemigo como podian, y los Bulbasaur despejaban el camino para rastrear la zona, en busca de supervivientes.<br>Hasta que todo se hacia mas claro. En ese momento, un pokémon logró divisar a un niño, que no tendria mas de 8 años, intentando salvar la vida. Estaba visiblemente lastimado, y le costaba una eternidad avanzar porque sus pulmones exigian hace tiempo un poco de aire fresco.  
>Pero sabia que no podia rendirse, su sueño aún no habia sido cumplido: ser un investigador pokémon.<p>

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Los Squirtle, los Bulbasaur y aquellos que tambien ayudaron a contener el arrasador fuego, miraron horrorizados como una manada de tauros salvajes se dirigian hacia el niño, que no lograba levantarse.  
>El niño escuchó el ruido, se dió vuelta para ver qué era. Lo vió, y cerró sus ojos.<p>

...

Abrió sus ojos. Pudo hacerlo. Miró sus manos, estaban intactas,enteras. Se toco la cara. Incluso se dio una palmada en el estómago. Le dolió, pero no importo. Estaba vivo, y no sabia cómo.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez, muchacho.

Alguien le habló. La voz venia directamente de atrás suyo. La notó serena, segura de si misma, como si tan solo con escucharla cualquiera se sentiria a salva, libre de peligro.

-Esos tauros se enloquecen fácilmente cuando detectan una amenaza inminente, o ven que los otros Pokemon huyen en manada, intentan ponerse a salvo. Por ese motivo vinieron, pero ten por seguro que no querian herirte, seguramente ni te vieron.  
>Le costo trabajo, pero tambaleandose, el pequeño pudo levantarse, hasta quedar frente a frente con su salvador.<br>-Dejame curarte esas heridas- decia él, acercandose al muchacho herido. No intentó defenderse, porque desde un principio sabía que no tenía malas intenciones  
>Traia consigo un pequeño botiquín alojado en su mochila. Tomó unas vendas, y le dió una pequeña pastilla, la cual según el, servia para calmar los dolores y recuperar la energia que perdio el cuerpo durante cualquier accidente.<br>-Son muy utiles. Vivo cerca de un hospital que cuida y trata a los Pokemon heridos en batalla. Alli las consigo.  
>El niño sentia que la medicina cumplia su parte del trabajo, y empezaba a sentirse mejor. Lo que mas le agradaba era poder respirar el oxigeno que brindaban los arboles que no habian sido alcanzados por el fuego.<p>

Se dirigió hacia el joven que curó sus heridas.  
>-¿Cómo me salvaste? Es decir, yo iba a morir, y de repente apareciste tu de la nada.<br>-Yo en realidad no hice nada. Fue mi amigo quien desvio el curso de los tauros provocandoles un truco mental que simulaba ser un oasis. Cuando lo veian, ellos girarian en direccion al oasis para refrescarse, y por eso no te pisaron, porque no tenian motivos para continuar su marcha a la deriva- explico el recien llegado, señalando a su Alakazam, el Pokemon que lo acompañaba.  
>-N-no se qué decir… ee-e… gra-gracias- titubeo el pequeño.<p>

Los dos se encontraban frente a frente. El niño se llamaba Kai, llevaba una remera de color bordó, unos jeans oscuros cubiertos de polvo, y guantes de color azul. El joven, cuyo nombre era Reiko, tenia un chaleco blanco, remera a rayas, unas gafas que cubrian sus ojos, y jeans algo gastados. Se miraron, y sonrieron. Uno por poder disfrutar un dia mas del regalo de la vida, y el otro por poder haberle regalado un dia mas de vida a un niño.  
>Se quedaron un instante en silencio contemplando el gimnasio Pokémon en ruinas, o lo que alguna vez fue ese gimnasio, el cual minutos antes habia provocado un desastre sobre la flora de ese lugar verde y vivo. El pequeño se volteo frustado y miro al entrenador, que aun miraba las ruinas. Despues de un tiempo miro a su acompañante, adivinando sus pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.<br>-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?  
>-Según lo que se comenta por estos lares, todo esto lo provocaron "ciertas criaturas salvajes e indomesticadas, con tendencia a destruirlo todo"- dijo Reiko, con un tono burlon- me imagino que ya sabes a quienes se refieren diciendo esas cosas. Pero a alguien hay que echarle la culpa, verdad? Es la consecuencia de cualquier accionar.<br>-Tu crees que fue alguien mas- dedujo Kai. Era listo, y adivino las sospechas del otro.  
>-Si. Fue un Pokemon, en efecto, llamado Mewtwo. Es uno de un millon ese Mewtwo. Aunque no lo creas, es una especie de Frankenstein. Guarda rencor en su corazon, y por eso se comporta así.<br>-Crei haber oido eso hace un tiempo, pero pense que era solo un mito, y decidi no creerlo.  
>-Creelo, es verdad.<p>

Reiko se acerco a su nuevo amigo, y le coloco la mano sobre su hombro amistosamente.  
>-Tienes que ayudarme. Quiero encontrarlo. No es una coincidencia que te encontrase aquí hoy, ya que tu y yo compartimos algo que no muchos comparten, el respeto por la vida de nuestros Pokemon. Y ese proyecto de Pokemon quiere arrebatarnos esa identidad. Yo no lo voy a permitir. Y tu?<br>Kai respondio rapido, con miedo a fallar. Pero intentando que su voz sonara firme, y que su respuesta sea del agrado de aquel joven.  
>-No, no lo permitiré.<p>

Reiko no pudo evitar sonreir. Habia encontrado a alguien que compartia su lealtad hacia la vida, y sobre todo, hacia los pocket monsters. Pero sobre todo, habia encontrado un compañero. Kai, por su lado, sentia emociones nuevas, que jamás habia sentido. Pero sabia que eso era solo un poco de lo mucho que debia enfrentar si queria alcanzar su meta.  
>-¿No crees que deberiamos avisar a la gente de Emerald City acerca de que no son realmente los Pokemon en general los que iniciaron el incendio?<br>-Dejalos, Kai. Si lo hicieramos, nos tratarian como locos y probablemente nos lincharian por aprobar lo que ellos desaprueban. El silencio hoy, es salud.

Y se adentraron en el bosque, aun cubierto por una espesa capa de humo. Los dos iban con un solo objetivo: encontrar y castigar a Mewtwo.  
>Los dos tambien comenzaban una nueva etapa en su vida. Y la afrontaban con optimismo.<p> 


	9. CAPITULO 9: No siempre las cosas

_CAPITULO 9: No siempre las cosas suceden como esperamos que sucedan_

Desde la casa de May podía divisarse con cierta facilidad las nubes negras constituidas gracias al inquebrantable esfuerzo del humo producido por los restos del gimnasio Pokemon destruido por Mewtwo.  
>Existía una distancia considerable entre la casa y el lugar de los hechos, pero a simple vista daba la sensación que ambos lugares se situaban uno al lado del otro. O al menos eso parecía según Ash.<p>

-¿No sabes a donde fue? ¿No te dijo?  
>-La conoces. No me dirá nada a menos que necesite ayuda.<p>

Recordaba que, momentos atrás, May le habia pedido que no interviniera, que debía resolver sus problemas ella misma. Y también recordó que ese mismo momento el se habia tomado con mucha calma las palabras de ella, porque estaba seguro que estaría bien.  
>Pero por alguna razón habia perdido esa seguridad. Su corazón experimento distintas sensaciones, se convirtió de pronto en un violento campo de batalla, en el cual las bajas eran incesantes, pero ningún bando resultaba victorioso. Por momentos, la serenidad parecía rodear al enemigo, pero últimamente la preocupación lograba hacerse de un punto estratégico y tomar control completo de la contienda; sus emociones. Y así se sentía ahora: preocupado.<p>

-Vamos Max, debe haberte dejado alguna nota. Algo que podamos usar para encontrarla. Se que tú también quieres saber donde esta ella ahora.  
>-Ahora que lo mencionas, me dejo una nota el día anterior a su partida. Pero no detallaba a donde iba, no creo que sea de utilidad.<p>

Ash sabia que su molestia no era solo un berrinche. La niña de cabello castaño se habia embarcado en un viaje turbulento. Su objetivo era nada mas ni nada menos que Mewtwo. Si, aquel Pokemon que puso en jaque a la existencia de la raza humana y los Pokemon por igual años atrás, a quien difícilmente pudieron detener en ese entonces.  
><em><br>"Si yo no pude solo en el pasado, que le hace pensar a May que podrá con él por su propia cuenta?"_

Quería contentarse a si mismo pensando que esa niña no era ninguna tonta, y que a su lado tenia a sus amigos Pokemon que darian su vida por ella si fuera necesario.  
>Pero ese pensamiento feliz no basto. Y sentía algo de culpa.<br>-¿Por qué?- exclamó en voz alta.  
>-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Max, que lo miro raro, como desconociéndolo.<br>-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?¿Desde cuando esta mal gritar y decir por qué?  
>-Eee-eh.. Bueno, supongo que está bien.<p>

Había un porqué.  
>Durante aquella charla que mantuvieron días atrás, los dos entrenadores, May y Ash, ella y el, hablaron, entre otras cosas, de Mewtwo.<br>En cierto momento, May advirtió que era su responsabilidad y solo suya encontrarlo, y que lo haría por su cuenta. Ash decidió no discrepar.  
>A lo mejor estaba plenamente seguro de las habilidades de May en batalla. A lo mejor se había quedado como un tonto mirando los bonitos ojos de ella, y por eso no puso oposición. Se inclinaba más por la ultima, muy a su pesar.<p>

-Ven, veamos si hay algo en su habitación- le dijo Max, tomándolo de su ropa- si tenemos suerte logro escribir algo en su diario sobre el tema.  
>-Pero no es correcto… leer su diario. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?<br>-Ya lo se. ¿Pero qué opciones tenemos? Si se llega a enterar me matara, así que ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró con un tono de complicidad  
>-Claro, claro… sin embargo.. No voy a poder evitar sentirme mal- comentaba el otro, resignado- ¿Cómo reaccionarias tú sabiendo que alguien leyó tus escritos más privados, esos que sólo guardas para la lectura de tu alma?<br>-Probablemente mal, es algo que jamás me había pasado, porque nunca he tenido que leer su diario. No digo que este bien, al contrario, Ash, lo repruebo sin objeciones. ¿Pero quieres encontrarla no es así? No hay otra forma. Si tienes una idea mejor, soy todo oídos.  
>-Hmpf… a-adelante- dijo Ash. Su voz dejaba sentir temor, porque no le agradaba nada la idea de husmear en la intimidad de una persona, menos si esta persona es una mujer, y mucho menos aún si esta persona se trata de May.<br>-Pues aquí vamos- suspiró Max, algo emocionado y tocado por la curiosidad de ver que había escrito allí, pero al unísono odiándose por sentirse así.

Les costó un buen rato encontrar el lugar secreto donde May habia dejado su diario. Max le menciono a Ash que a pesar de ser su hermano y haber vivido con ella muchos años en ese lugar, aun tenia secretos que guardar, y no entendia el motivo, por que según el, ¿Quién sino tu hermano para conocer tus mas profundos deseos y anhelos?. Ash contesto que todos tienen algo que ocultar, por que es la naturaleza de una persona tener pasiones que solo por uno mismo es capaz de comprender.  
>La encontraron, por fin. Se encontraba dentro de una caja musical, camuflada entre ropa y libros acerca de los pokémon.<br>El diario estaba completamente a salvo, custodiado por un candado que solo podia abrirse con una clave de 10 digitos. Decidieron que era mejor forzar el candado, porque el tiempo seguia su curso y no podian darse el lujo de desaprovecharlo.  
>Con una mano temblorosa, Max abrio la cubierta del diario. Estaba decorado con stick Herz y calcomanias con todo tipo de formas, desde rosas hasta pequeños corazones flechados. Todo el diario estaba encantado por un riquisimo roma a hierbas y flores exoticas, complementado perfectamente por un vivo color rosa.<p>

La primera página decia "Mi diario", acompañado por un dibujo de una pokecápsula capturando a un mudkip, dibujado sin dudas por May misma.  
>-Qué lindo dibujo- comento al pasar Max- no sabia que los hacia tan bien.<br>-Guarda silencio, Max. Tratemos de hacer esto lo mas rapido que se pueda.  
>-¡No seas aguafiestas! Esto pasa una sola vez en la vida…<br>-Cambia la pagina de una vez, quieres?  
>Lo hizo, aun con su mano en estado de pánico, quizá por nervios, por emocion, o por una mezcla de ambas.<br>La siguiente página estaba en blanco. No les sorprendio. Cambiaron la hoja, la cual si estaba escrita. En ella habia un titulo que decia "Prologo".

Los dos quedaron de golpe en silencio, volcados de lleno en la lectura que ofrecia el prologo.  
>Pasaron unos minutos. Max termino primero, y Ash un momento mas tarde, pero decidio empezar desde el principio, porque no habia entendido una sola palabra.<br>-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto, sin especificar a quien se dirigia. Era una pregunta al vacio.  
>-Si quieres puedo explicartelo, sé muy bien qué es.<br>-Pero no tiene sentido.¿Por qué escribiria una cosa semejante en su diario?. Esto… esto no es lo que yo esperaba. Crei que habria otro tipo de contenido, tu sabes..co-cosas de chicas.. - decia Ash levemente, algo colorado por no poder explicarse bien. Max lo habia entendido, pero decidio no indagar a fondo en ese tema.  
>-No siempre las cosas suceden como esperamos que sucedan, y menos aun tratandose de May.<br>-En eso coincidimos- dijo un Ash ya calmado-cuentame que es esto de las "aves milenarias".


	10. CAPITULO 10: Si fuera todo tan facil, te

_CAPITULO 10: ¿Si fuera todo tan fácil, tendríamos el placer de disfrutarlo una vez alcanzado el objetivo?_

Atravesó la cortina de humo, creyendo que no había nadie allí a excepción de ella, cuando realmente muy cerca deambulaban dos personas que acababan de conocerse en ese mismo momento.  
>Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que sus ojos vieron.<br>Era inevitable que algo así pasara, pero el resultado era exagerado de acuerdo a lo que ella pudo predecir. En frente suyo yacían Pokemon y humanos, árboles y flores ,todos sin exhalar un suspiro.  
>May vió muchas tragedias de niña. Y Las vivió. La crueldad de algunas personas hacia los Pokémon, considerados por ellos como meros instrumentos de dominación y conquista. Incluso fue criticada por creer que un Pokémon puede crear un lazo con una persona, y mas si esa persona es una bondadosa y tierna niña de cabello castaño.<br>Pero no desistió. Porque su corazón sabia que aquel era el camino correcto, el que su madre siempre le indico que siguiera.  
>Su madre, quizás, solo quizás, se precipito con ella.<br>No ponía en tela de juicio su sabiduría. Al fin y al cabo, su madre era como el faro que los navegantes ven cuando andan a la deriva, y necesitan una luz que ilumine su camino.  
>Era la estrella que marca el camino de regreso a casa.<br>Era el sol al amanecer, que nace dándole un nuevo día de vida a un condenado, y al atardecer, que se va cuando ve que su esfuerzo rindió frutos.  
>Todo eso era su madre.<br>El problema, no obstante, no era su mamá. El problema era ella misma.  
>May se sintió inservible. No pudo hacer nada para evitar aquella tragedia. No habría podido. Y se sintió incapaz, por no poder convencer a Mewtwo, dias atrás.<br>Cayó arrodillada, totalmente rendida ante un escenario trágico, que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.  
>Y lloró. Lloró porque había fallado en enseñar lo que su querida madre ya le había enseñado. No era una buena alumna. Lloró porque ya no veía tanto sentido el seguir buscando al responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.<p>

¿De verdad vale la pena?

Lloró, porque su corazón estaba triste. El mundo era cruel con ella.  
>-Soy una idiota. No se para que hago esto, o porque estoy aquí ahora.<br>Secó sus lagrimas. Quería ser fuerte, pero a veces es imposible negarle al corazón un espacio para expresarse.  
><em><br>__-No digas eso, niña._

May se asustó. Había alguien mas. Seguramente vio todo el bochornoso espectáculo que ella acababa de brindar. Pero decidió que eso era lo menos importante ahora. No entendía nada que perder.  
>En menos de lo que toma parpadear, reaccionó y gritó:<br>-¡QUIEN ESTA ALLI! ¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Hace unos minutos, todo el lugar parecía estar flotando entre las nubes, la visibilidad era nula. Pero de un instante a otro, las árboles, las pocas flores intactas que quedaban, el cielo azul, todo se veía de a poco con mas claridad.  
>Y May entonces, esforzando su vista deteriorada a causa de las cenizas, consiguió divisar una figura familiar.<br>Drew, un antiguo rival suyo, se encontraba a poca distancias de la suya. Estaba calmado, su mirada era fria y calculadora, con intentando descubrir el porque del dolor de la chica.

-Este solía ser un lugar hermoso- comenzó Drew-. Era un gimnasio Pokemon llamado Hasubi, el cual se encargaba de acoger principiantes que de verdad entendieran el valor de los Pokemon. Luego los coordinadores les asignaban uno a cada novato, generalmente de tipo salvajes, y les enseñaban a disciplinar y educar a sus mascotas.

May escuchaba atentamente pero no decía ni una palabra, ni tampoco asentía con la cabeza, para que el chico pensara que ella escuchaba.

-Al principio algunos fracasaban- continuaba él- Porque los Pokemon no se dejaban entrenar, y actuaban de manera hostil. No obstante, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, los novatos entendían que mientras mas difícil y sacrificado era el trabajo, la recompensa por haberse empleado a fondo en dicha tarea seria inmensa.

_"Y creo que todo en esta vida es de esta manera, no lo crees tu, May? ¿Si fuera todo tan fácil, tendríamos el placer de disfrutarlo una vez alcanzado el objetivo?. Yo pienso que no".  
><em>  
>El mundo había cambiado. No hace mucho la chica quería morirse. Ahora volvía a tener motivos para seguir. Recordó las palabras de su madre… incluso pensó que era su madre quien la motivaba y decía que valía la pena luchar aun mas cuando las cosas son difíciles. Y no Drew, que la miraba compasivamente.<br>Hasta que May volvió a la realidad, y se percato de que era su rival, su competidor quien la estaba alentando a seguir adelante.  
>Drew se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.<br>Ella se levantó, pero el no soltó su mano. Al contrario, apoyo su otra mano sobre las suyas, contemplándola ahora cariñosamente.

-No quiero que mis palabras sean en vano. Quiero que les den un buen uso. Sé que lo harás, pero jamás vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy. Tu no te arrodillas, ¿entendido?- le dijo a la chica, con ternura y en voz baja.

May no sabia que hacer. No podía retirar su mano, porque sería descortés. Miró los ojos de Drew, y sintió una repentina vergüenza. Se puso de un color morado, a la vez que el acercaba mas su rostro. Ella alejaba el suyo, suavemente, para que no lo notara.

-May! May! ¿Estas aquí?

Era la voz de Ash. May la reconoció en un instante. Drew apartó su mano rápidamente de la de ella, pero no sirvió de mucho: el otro entrenador recién llegado ya lo había visto todo, y se notaba molesto, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

-Piensa en lo que he dicho, May- le susurro al paso el de cabello verde- Adiós.  
>Y se alejó, perdiéndose entre los árboles.<p>

May no alcanzó a despedirse de su rival, y ahora consejero. Todo había pasado muy rápido, y la tomó por sorpresa, al punto de no poder reaccionar, ni a los encantos de el, ni a la llegada de su amigo Ash. Pero vió que él la miraba con cierto malestar, y por fin dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esto era mi problema.  
>-Tenemos que hablar, May. Es importante.<p> 


	11. CAPITULO 11: Quisiera ser como el agua

_CAPITULO 11: "Quisiera ser como el agua que fluye..."_

Tardó en recomponerse después de lo que había experimentado. Considero que ya era demasiado por un día, y decidió buscar un buen lugar para descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos, al tiempo que el sol se retiraba, cansado de haber brindado su energía durante tanto tiempo…  
>En su búsqueda, el Pokemon encontró un río que partía en dos un extenso territorio. Se percato que, por un lado, había criaturas llamadas pocket monsters, que recorrían la pradera alimentándose de los frutos de la naturaleza, y algunos simplemente se divertían entre ellos. Mientras que por el otro lado, se habían colocado trampas, casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano, pero que él fue capaz de detectar con facilidad. El escenario era muy claro y dejaba entrever lo que pensaban de aquellas criaturas inocentes. Le resto importancia a todo esto, puesto que ya conocía de que eran capaces los humanos, y por consecuencia, ya nada lo sorprendía.<br>Mewtwo mojó su rostro con el agua del río. Vió el agua escurrirse entre sus dedos. Intentó apretarla, sentirla, pero no lo logró. Y se apiadó de ella.

-Por eso ella no sufre. No puede sentir lo que yo siento. Ver lo que yo veo. Los humanos y su indiferencia con los que no son como ellos.

"Quisiera ser como el agua que fluye…"

Súbitamente, la imagen de aquella niña con la que había cruzado palabras dias antes, volvía a su cabeza. No tenia motivos para preocuparse por ella, puesto que al fin y al cabo, ella era humana. Y los humanos solo piensan en si mismos.

"No todos son iguales. ¿Qué sentido tendría si las personas hubieran nacido con los mismos pensamientos, los mismos dolores, y las mismas alegrías? No habría emoción alguna. No habría que resolver ningún misterio. Y en la vida hay que descubrir el misterio de cada uno, eso es lo que impulsa a una persona a seguir adelante."

Le molestaba lo que su otro yo le había dicho.

-Intentó tomarme de idiota. Cree que yo no se nada. Que me comporto así por capricho. Se equivoca.

Pasaron minutos. Se acurrucó en el tronco de un árbol caído, usando un arbusto como almohada.  
>Miraba las nubes. Tenían formas raras. El cielo del atardecer estaba de color anaranjado. Y le daba un aire mágico a las formas que el cielo quería mostrar.<p>

-Ellas tampoco sufren. Porque nadie puede tocarlas allá arriba.

Las nubes lo entretenían, como intentando que se olvidara de la charla que mantuvo con su otro yo. Que se olvidara de la niña.  
>Ahora mismo, las nubes dibujaban una silueta con forma de ave, y sus plumas, desprendiéndose con el vuelo. Acto seguido, la nube tomaba la forma de una persona. Mewtwo quedó asombrado: quería ver más.<br>Como si el cielo cumpliera sus deseos, la enorme pompa blanca seguía mostrando mas, fue tomando forma; ahora parecía tener cabello a los lados, una pañoleta en su cabeza, y a su lado, había una nube más pequeña.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Mewtwo se levanto de su lugar fugazmente. Miró las formas celestiales, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal: era él la figura mas pequeña. Y la otra, era la niña. Era May.  
>Medito durante un tiempo.<p>

Y finalmente reaccionó.

-Jamás me perdonaré por lo que voy a hacer- dijo, y corrió.

Corrió hace el lugar donde había comenzado todo, el gimnasio Hasubi.

-No lo hago por ella, pero si llegaran a lastimarla, será por mi culpa. Mi mera existencia hace que ella esté buscándome. Busca entenderme, saber a que vine a este mundo. Ojala lo supiera.

"¿Cómo puede saberlo, si eso es algo que es desconocido hasta para mi mismo?"

Tardo solo unos pocos instantes en llegar hasta el puente que conecta los dos territorios, el hostil y el pacifico. Sólo era cuestión de cruzarlo para llegar a Hasubi.  
>Puso un pie cuidadosamente en aquel puente, que no se veía en buen estado.<br>Mewtwo avanzo por la estructura, notando a la vez que una sombra gigante lo cubría de la miraba atenta del sol que se escondía. No le presto importancia a esto tampoco, intuyendo que un ave molesta huía de allí por el peligro que suponía su presencia.  
>De repente un fuerte viento golpeo su cara, y lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. En efecto, tenia sobre su cabeza sobrevolando un ave. Pero esta ave no huía del peligro, volaba hacia el peligro.<br>Mewtwo cubría su rostro, el viento que producía aquella bestia había levantado enormes cantidades de polvo. Intentó ver al ave, que descendía frente a él.  
>Su presencia y apariencia no sorprendió al impasible Mewtwo, quien vagaba por estas tierras durante mucho tiempo, y conocía a la perfección a todos los de su especie. Por alguna razón, este era distinto, pero seguía siendo un Pokemon. Era un Zapdos. Sus ojos grandes y penetrantes, decian palabras que los labios no podian anticipar. Era claro que Mewtwo era su objetivo.<p>

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mewtwo, con un tono severo.

-Mewtwo, si mis cálculos no me traicionan, tu debes tener pleno conocimiento de mi persona. Mi nombre es Kraffer, y he venido con la urgencia de borrar tu existencia de los ojos de este mundo.

Conocía la historia de estas aves, pero igualmente Mewtwo decidio seguir escuchando.

-Tu mas que nadie debe saber que tu mera presencia aquí causa un conflicto en los cimientos sobre los que se rige el mandato de la naturaleza Pokemon. No tengo deber de informar mas allá de eso, puesto que tu memoria será borrada también. Y pasaras a ser energía para alimentar a los Pokemon que están prontos a nacer.

Estaba condenado. En otras circunstancias, el violeta habría permanecido quieto y sin objetar nada, entregándose a las ordenes de estos seres que supuestamente restablecen la armonía.  
>Pero hoy no era el día para ello. Hoy tenia que salvar a una chica. Una chica que había sido ignorada. Pero para eso, debía mantenerse con vida, a cualquier precio.<p>

-Descansa en paz, alma corrupta. Transformate en energia libre y purificate con el descanso eterno- recitaba el ave con forma de Zapdos a la vez que se acercaba a Mewtwo.

Pero éste ultimo desplazo a su atacante con una barrera psiquica, al tiempo que gritaba firme y decididamente:  
>-¡Eso no lo decides tu!<p> 


End file.
